<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone A Friend by gin95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252656">Phone A Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95'>gin95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JooKyun Radio Show [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Crack, JooKyun are all over the place, JooKyun are back, Jungkook and Jimin are Side Characters, Jungkook and Jimin are added for chaotic fun, Lee Minhyuk &amp; Yoo Kihyun are chaotic, M/M, MX is just hella chaotic, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Some BTS ensemble, alternative universe, pining Hoseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking up the radio segment that his friends couldn’t shut up about, Hoseok’s curiosity gets the better of him and finally googles the duo. What he did not expect however, was his immediate attraction to one of the hosts, Changkyun. So what does an impulsive person like him do? He calls the radio station to ask for a second date update. Which he completely made up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JooKyun Radio Show [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm back! I hope you like the next segment, to be honest I've had this idea for a while, just didn't know how to execute it. Jungkook and Jimin are added for extra spice, I'm not quite familiar with BTS, so I hope their behavior isn't too far off, and if it is, please let me down slowly lol. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is he so focused on, Won?” Hoseok asks. He’s currently eating the pantry of the couple who decided to finally move in together after years of dating. They said it would be good practice before actually getting married, but everyone already knew that they were practically living together. Heck, all they really had to do was switch roommates with Hyunwoo and Kihyun, who are also currently living together.</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t even look up from his game and says, “He’s listening to that radio show, like usual. He’s pretty much obsessed with it at this point. Thinks that Joo and Kyun are his platonic soulmates, whatever the fuck that means,”</p><p>Hoseok has heard a lot about the radio show that brought Hyunwoo and Kihyun together. That was the only time he really tuned in, but that was because Minhyuk practically shoved one of the headphones in his ear. The other time was when Kihyun did the same, except this time, it was Minhyuk that was on the radio. Other than those times, he’s never really listened to them, as he only listens to podcasts on his Spotify account because there were always too many redundant commercials.</p><p>Hoseok raises an eyebrow out of curiosity. It’s kind of hard not to be curious with something that your friendship circle almost talks all day about. It’s always been ‘Jooheon this, Changkyun that,’ and Hoseok has no fucking clue as to who those two people are. He’s even pretty sure that they were invited to Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s wedding, knowing that Minhyuk texts the duo pretty regularly. At this point, platonic soulmates isn’t even the phrase, more like his friend circle’s adopted kids. Hoseok kind of pouted at the idea of not knowing someone that seemed to be not only close to Minhyuk, but to his main friends as well.</p><p>Hoseok plops down on the couch next to Minhyuk, plucking an earbud out of his left ear and giving the radio show a listen. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to be all that bothered, just giving the elder a dopey smile. But then again it could’ve been the fumes that he just inhaled, calling it his relaxation period. Hoseok notices that not only was Minhyuk just listening to the show, he was live streaming it on the air. He can see two guys, one with light blonde hair and milky white skin, another with auburn hair and nose that goes on for days. He could assume that they are the famous duo Hoseok’s heard so much about. Hoseok gulped.</p><p>The lighter blonde smiles at the other and says, “Welcome to the Jookyun radio show! I’m your one and only Joobee”</p><p>“And I’m your other only Im Changchang!”</p><p>Yep, Hoseok was <em>fucked</em>.</p><p>Not only was the auburn haired a beautiful specimen of a human being, quite possible the most angelic of all angels, but his voice was deeper than fucking hell. He was the man of Hoseok’s dreams. Hoseok whines unconsciously, thankfully Minhyuk was too high to notice and Hyungwon was too deaf to hear. Hoseok knows after seeing this man, he was screwed for life, because no one will ever come near to the ‘Im Changchang’ himself.</p><p>“So what are we doing for today Joobs?”</p><p>“Well, you know it’s pretty much routine by now. Second date update, awkward as fuck because they don’t know who we are, then it’s either a hit or a miss, same old same old, Kyun,”</p><p><em>Kyun, </em>Hoseok smiles at the nickname.</p><p>‘Kyun’ seems to be thinking of something as he taps his chin and says, “Well why don’t we mix it up?”</p><p>“Im Changkyun, you better not be doing something that we’re not supposed to do on air. Scripts exist for a reason,” Jooheon says, waving the script around for emphasis. He may sound stern, but Hoseok can hear the playfulness behind the words, which makes him smile.</p><p>“It’s time, to play PLEAD THE FIFTH,”</p><p>
  <em>DUN DUN</em>
</p><p>With that, another man enters the studio and seems to smile at the duo. The unknown man was built, but he looked quite young, with doe eyes that pair up his handsome face.</p><p>“My beautiful Kook, please introduce your segment,” Changkyun then proceeds to put his head on ‘Kook’s shoulder, which for some reason, irritates the hell out of Hoseok.</p><p>“To my lovely hyungs, plead the fifth will showcase your deepest, darkest, most fucked-up secrets because we have no fucking filter here!” Kook says triumphantly.</p><p>Jooheon raises his water jug and says, “Here, here”</p><p>Changkyun laughs and tries to rein in the show, “Well before we start this death defying game that will test mine <em>and</em> Honey hyung’s limits, we have a song that was requested by an important hyung of ours, here’s Lights Out by Harry Styles,” with that, the song plays as Hoseok lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was even holding. The attraction was immediate, but Hoseok’s always known to be the one that fell for someone too fast. But something about the younger, the mysteriousness and cheekiness pulls Hoseok in and he couldn’t help but be intrigued.</p><p>Hoseok looks over at his friend, “Don’t you like this song, Min?”</p><p>Minhyuk smiles at him, “Don’t you like the host, Seok?”</p><p>Hoseok blushes and tries to push the younger away. On any given day, Minhyuk would have been able to balance himself on the couch, but today, where he’s high as a fucking kite, one single shove sends Minhyuk to face plant on the floor, sending the laptop along with him.</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>Hoseok looks at him horrified, and starts to apologize profusely, but Minhyuk just giggles at his hand, as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world.</p><p>“Hyung, I feel like that hurt, but I can’t feel anything,”</p><p>Hoseok rolls his eyes, “You’re such a fucking idiot,”</p><p>Instead of coming up with a retort like a normal Minhyuk, high Minhyuk just nozzles up to his fiancee who’s still focused on killing the zombies on his screen. Hyungwon doesn’t even look at his fiancee, too used to the smothering nature, but instead lifts up his arms so Minhyuk could hang on to him like a koala. Hoseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. He’s always wanted a relationship like that. Where he could just be goofily in love, where he didn’t have to pretend to be like someone else, where he could be the softie he was and not the scary violent man that people assume him to be because of his built. Hoseok sighs and picks up the laptop from the floor and sees that the song must have ended because the hosts look like they are in an argument, talking with their hands here and there. Hoseok decides to listen, mainly because Changkyun’s voice calmed down his thoughts. It didn’t hurt that the younger’s antics were cute and entertaining as hell.</p><p>“Alright my little honey bun, take it away,” Changkyun says as Kook slightly blushes at the nickname.</p><p>“For new listeners out there, please don’t be intimidated by the truths you find here. Contrary to popular belief, these two men are the dorkiest and goofiest hyungs I have ever met,”</p><p>Jooheon just nods at the comments while Changkyun swats Kook’s arm at the cheesy line.</p><p>“No biting, hyung! Alright it is time, to plead the fifth. In this segment, we go one by one and they answer whatever questions I have, no matter how dirty, how personal, and how private it may be. They can only plead the fifth or skip a question once. Sooooooo, heads or tails?”</p><p>Jooheon shouts, “Heads!”</p><p>Kook throws the coin in the air, and says, “Tails it is!”</p><p>As Jooheon whines, Changkyun just laughs, “Hyung, you never win that shit even though you shout first, you know that,”</p><p>“Don’t rub it in, bitch,”</p><p>“To my Joohoney onehunnit, in your current relationship, are you a top or a bottom?”</p><p>Hoseok almost spits out the drink he had in his mouth. Knowing that Hyungwon is in front of him and would kill him if he had spit on his head, Hoseok slaps his mouth, barely getting the drink to stay in. He knew that the radio show was somewhat unorthodox, but he didn’t know they were <em>this</em> vulgar. Knowing Minhyuk though, Hoseok should have proceeded with caution before listening in.</p><p>“Pshh, I’m a switch, bitch,” Jooheon yells proudly.</p><p>Kook just laughs at the answer and turns his attention to the other host, “Im Changchang, what is the dumbest thing you ever had to do in a dare?”</p><p>Jooheon whines, “What the fuck Kook? You ask him a relatively normal ass question! I thought we were gonna get his kinks or something?”</p><p>“No, Kook loves me,”</p><p>Kook winks, “Yeah, I already know his kinks anyway, hyung,”</p><p>Jooheon laughs, “Oh my god, I keep forgetting y’all dated. Weird times,”</p><p>Hoseok is tuned in to the auburn haired answers, and while he was a little envious of knowing that Changkyun’s ex was practically a young god, Hoseok’s palms became sweaty. Why was he getting so worked up on someone he didn’t even know?</p><p>“During our college years, Jooheon hyung dared me to get out of the dorm elevator butt ass naked. I wasn’t going to do it but he threw in a hundred dollar bill and I was already drunk as fuck, so I did it! Even shocked a couple of people on the way,” Changkyun proudly says, while Jooheon and Kook just laugh in the background.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god I remember that shit! The best money I ever lost!”</p><p>Kook chuckles, “Y’all are wild. Makes me wish we went to school together,”</p><p>“We did!”</p><p>“You right. Honey hyung!”</p><p>“Yes, my dear chocolate bunny,” Jooheon smiles.</p><p>Kook looks at him smugly, “Tell us your kinks,”</p><p>Changkyun guffaws at the question while Jooheon turns beet red, and stutters to find an answer.</p><p>Changkyun prods at him, “Come on, hyung, no judgement. Plus your boyfriend doesn’t even listen to the show!”</p><p>Jooheon glares at the younger, “Would <em>you</em> even answer this question?”</p><p>Changkyun shrugs, “I would but it’s not my question,”</p><p>“If you answer, I’ll give you my plead the fifth, so you’ll have two instead of one,” Jooheon bargains.</p><p>“Nah, I have nothing to hide. We all know I’m shameless as fuck,” Changkyun says.</p><p>Jooheon contemplates, “I don’t wanna use it but I don’t wanna answer either. I know if I use it, Kook is gonna give me a hard ass question and I won’t be able to get out of it,”</p><p>Changkyun rolls his eyes, “If I answer, you’ll lose it either way, hyung,”</p><p>Jooheon looks up, “Fuck, you right. Well imma plead the fifth then,”</p><p>“Alright, hyung. Your plead the fifth is gone and this next question, is for you again my Honey hyung,” Kook smiles evilly.</p><p>Changkyun cackles as Jooheon practically bangs his head on the desk, “This is harassment!”</p><p>“Honey, hyung, I’ll give you a break because you gave me a choco pie a couple of days ago. You’re known to be quite a player, but you’ve been in the longest relationship of your life, do you see yourself marrying your current boyfriend?”</p><p>Jooheon shyly says, “He doesn’t listen to this show anyway. But yeah, I do,”</p><p>With that comment, Changkyun plays the ‘here comes the bride’ theme song and starts to ridiculously sing at the top of his lungs. Hoseok laughs at his antics and the more he watches him, the more he likes the man he doesn’t know. Someone’s presence takes Hoseok out of his reverie. And finds Hyunwoo staring down at him. He looks around and sees that Kihyun had joined Hyungwon at the zombie killing, with Minhyuk fast asleep on his lap. Apparently the couple came in just a couple of minutes ago.</p><p>Hoseok stutters, “Uh-uh-he-hey, Woo,”</p><p>The said man just smiles and sits down next to Hoseok on the couch. The show was still going, but most of it was Changkyun and Jooheon yelling at each other and at the guest host. It just looks like pure chaos.</p><p>Hyunwoo nods at the show, “I didn’t know you watched them too,”</p><p>Hoseok shakes his head, “I don’t, but Minhyuk was watching them earlier and I kind of got invested at the segment they played,”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah they’re pretty chaotic. I guess that’s why Min gets along with them so well,”</p><p>Hoseok laughs at the comment, “Yeah. Won said something about being platonic soulmates,”</p><p>Hyunwoo nods, “Yeah, they’re really cool. I guess that’s why they’re invited to the wedding. You know how picky Minhyuk can be.”</p><p>Hoseok pales. The duo is invited to the wedding? That means that he’s gonna be able to see Changkyun in a suit. Him without a suit is already breathtaking but him being all made up and shit? Oh yeah, Hoseok could fuck with that.</p><p>“Something wrong, Seok?” Hyunwoo asks.</p><p>Hoseok looks at his friend and shakes his head, “Do you talk to them often too?”</p><p>“It’s kind of hard not to when they’ve practically inserted their lives in my love life, you know? Plus Ki has officially adopted them two,” Hyunwoo says.</p><p>Hoseok believes it. He was just surprised that it wasn’t Minhyuk that adopted the two.</p><p>Hoseok cocks an eyebrow, “So, what you’re saying is, I’m the only one who hasn’t met them, when they practically run within our circle?”</p><p>Hyunwoo laughs, “We’ve tried to invite you whenever we hung out, but you always said no remember? You’re either busy, not feeling it, or just plain lazy,”</p><p>Hoseok shoves his friend. Unlike Minhyuk, however, Hyunwoo barely budges from his seat.</p><p>“If you would’ve told me that we were meeting new friends, I would have!”</p><p>Kihyun looks back at the elder, “No you wouldn’t have. Meeting new people is like your kryptonite,”</p><p>Hoseok throws a pillow at the younger, “It is not! I’d like to know the strangers who have been hanging around my beloved friends,”</p><p>Hyunwoo laughs, “Well we’re supposed to meet them soon anyway. The wedding’s coming up, so you can meet them then,”</p><p>“But if I meet them at the wedding then that means I’m gonna be hella awkward, Woo,” Hoseok whines.</p><p>Kihyun closely watches him, completely forgetting the game that he was playing with Hyungwon, “Why the fuck are you stuck on that idea? You never cared before,”</p><p>But before Hoseok could say anything, Kihyun’s eyes get big and laughs. He points at Hoseok, “You have a fucking crush!”</p><p>Hoseok throws another pillow at the younger, “I DO NOT”</p><p>However, Kihyun just keeps laughing, “You so fucking do! You have a tell! And come to think of it, one of them is <em>exactly</em> like your type!”</p><p>Hyunwoo furrows his eyebrows, “You have a type, Seok?”</p><p>“No I—”</p><p>Kihyun interrupts him, “Short, cute, and sassy as fuck. We all know which of the two fits that description,”</p><p>“Well, you do, Ki,” Hyunwoo says. Hoseok laughs at this while Kihyun throws the pillow at his said boyfriend. Hyunwoo just pouts, “You are! Short, cute, and sassy. I don’t know who else that can be,” he turns to Hoseok, “You can’t have him though,”</p><p>“Oh my god shut up babe, it’s not me! No need to be jealous, but I do appreciate it,” Kihyun sends a flying kiss at his boyfriend, while Hoseok gags in the background.</p><p>Hyunwoo immediately lights up and smiles, he’s too easily pleased sometimes. Hoseok doesn’t know how he can tame Kihyun, but then again, Kihyun’s never been one to be tamed, Hyunwoo’s just adaptable as fuck.</p><p>“I’m talking about our son, Kyun,” Kihyun explains.</p><p>“Ohhhh, I thought you’d be more into that Jungkook kid,” Hyunwoo says,</p><p>“Who’s Jungkook?”</p><p>Hyunwoo looks at him like he’s lost his damn mind and points at the other guy in the studio, the cutie ex of Im Changchang, “That’s Jungkook. They call him Kook for short. I think him and Kyun dated, but mutually separated. I think you might have a shot, not gonna lie,”</p><p>Hoseok smiles, “You think so?”</p><p>Kihyun laughs, turning his attention to the game, “Yeah. I think you’re exactly Kyun’s type. Big, muscly, dorky ass crybab—”</p><p>“Yah!” Hoseok basically tackles the younger from his back, sending the game controller to Hyungwon’s face.</p><p>“What the fuck, you guys? You can’t be damaging the goods before my fucking wedding!” Hyungwon says as Hoseok continues to pin down Kihyun on the floor.</p><p>Kihyun asks for help from his boyfriend, but his boyfriend’s too enthralled by the radio show that he’s now tuning into, so Kihyun knees Hoseok, which sends the elder into inexplicable pain that give him tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, they’re exposing Kyun, Seo— do I even wanna know what happened?” Hyunwoo looks to find his friend hunched on the floor, with Kihyun smugly looking like he’s just won the lottery.</p><p>“You are going out with the devil, Woo,”</p><p>Hyunwoo just looks at his friend innocently, “I like them naughty, Seok,”</p><p>As Hoseok gags at his friend’s dumb innocence and sexual innuendo, Kihyun throws the other pillow at his boyfriend, hoping to keep the attention from his heated face.</p>
<hr/><p>Ever since that night, Hoseok hasn’t stopped listening to the show, commercials be damned. Kihyun has become more annoying than normal, and surprisingly, Minhyuk hasn’t caught on, because if those two are put together, Hoseok doesn’t think he’d ever show his face to his friends and just crawl in a hole called his apartment.</p><p>“Hyungie!” Hoseok looks up from his work and finds one of his co-workers, Jimin, coming towards him. Hoseok turns to smile at the younger, who seems to get more beautiful as days go by.</p><p>“Whatcha doin?”</p><p>Hoseok shrugs, “Just listening to the radio,”</p><p>“Ohhhhh, porn, eh?” Jimin winks at the elder. Hoseok almost spits his drink, “What the fuck, no Chim. The radio! You really think I would watch porn at work?”</p><p>Jimin shrugs, “I would,”</p><p>Hoseok continues to look at his younger friend who just seems to be unbothered by what he just revealed.</p><p>Jimin rolls his eyes, “Don’t be such a prude, hyung. I’m single, sexy, and horny. Can’t help it,”</p><p>“Whatever happened to that one guy?”</p><p>Jimin pouts, “He said I was too kinky,”</p><p>Hoseok laughs, “You mean to tell me, the nicest guy I know is actually a freak in the sheets?”</p><p>Jimin smirks, “You wanna find out?”</p><p>Hoseok shoves him away, “Get the fuck out of here. You and I will never work. I don’t do one night stands remember?”</p><p>Jimin laughs and takes one of the headset from Hoseok’s ear and puts it in his, “So why the radio?”</p><p>Hoseok shrugs, “Wanted something different,”</p><p>“<em>You?</em> Different?”</p><p>“I like to spice up my life every now and then,”</p><p>Jimin snorts, “Yeah, if you mean every now and then means fucking <em>never, </em>sure!”</p><p>Hoseok rolls his eyes and continues to listen to the radio. Jimin joins him and laughs every now and then, finding the antics of the show entertaining, but Hoseok’s main focus is on Changkyun. He knew he was gonna meet the younger in a couple of months, at the wedding, but Hoseok wanted to know him before that. Maybe knowing him before the actual wedding, would give him a better shot. Hyunwoo’s reassurance was nice, but that’s all it was, and it wasn’t quite concrete.</p><p>“Oooooohhh, I see why,” Jimin’s face looks like he’s about to burst into laughter, irritating Hoseok even more because he knows that whatever the younger’s about to say, is something he wouldn’t like.</p><p>“That dude,” he points at Changkyun, “Is <em>exactly</em> your type,”</p><p>How the <em>fuck</em> does everyone know what his type is when he hasn’t even figured it out himself? Hoseok’s tired of denying it at this point, with Kihyun on his back, and Hyunwoo subtly asking him if he wants Changkyun’s number, Hoseok’s almost had it, so denying what Jimin had said would just be exhausting. And a waste of oxygen that he could use later on.</p><p>Hoseok turns beet red, “He’s okay,”</p><p>Jimin laughs at the elder’s casual remark, “Whatever you say, hyung, but I’m sure, <em>deep down</em> you wanna get on that,”</p><p>Before Hoseok can retort back that he certainly does <em>not, </em>Jimin’s phone rings and leaves the elder to stew in his own denial for a little bit longer. The duo seems to be taking another second date update, the main segment that got Kihyun and Hyunwoo together. It sounds like an interesting premise. One party gets ghosted by the other, so they email the show to try to get the other party on the phone, hoping for a second date in the end. Unfortunately, for the current one, the boy just seems to want to have sex with the girl and the girl is falling for all the cheesy comments, while the duo tries to persuade her, albeit subtly, to not fall for the sweet words. In the end she said yes, to which Changkyun rolls his eyes, with a fake smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Wow, congratulations Lee, I’m glad you’re getting that second date,” Changkyun says, sarcasm evident in his voice, while the Lee guy seems to be excited at the prospect of maybe getting some at the second date with the clueless girl.</p><p>As Hoseok turns off the radio and tries to focus on his work, he sees Jimin strutting back to his desk. He smiles at every person he passes by and it’s not hard to see as to why people fall for his charms. Not only was the younger beautiful, but deep down his playing ways, he’s also one of the nicest guys Hoseok has ever met. Hoseok’s eyes widen and slowly, a smile and a plan starts to form in his head. He knows this is gonna be one of the stupidest things he’s ever done and if it fails, Minhyuk will never let him live it down. But he’s finally figured out how to get acquainted with a certain auburn boy that’s been in his head nonstop.</p>
<hr/><p>“Have you guys ever wondered what would have happened if one night stands became a two night, three night, maybe even a four night stand? I don’t either, usually my one night stands are only one night stands. What’s up, it’s your JooKyun radio, and before we get to today’s brand new second date update, riddle me this, my beautiful Honey,” Changkyun says.</p><p>“And what riddle would that be, Kyun?”</p><p>“Were you ever a one night stand kind of guy? Assuming this was before your beautiful and blossoming relationship with your boyfriend who shall not be named,” Changkyun grins at the elder.</p><p>Jooheon shakes his head, “I’m not gonna lie and say I never had any. I did enjoy them at the time, but I always felt empty after, you know?”</p><p>Changkyun nods his head, “I get that, but one night stands are meant for people who aren’t into anything serious, you know?”</p><p>“You mean like you?”</p><p>Changkyun excitedly points at his co-host, “Yes! Exactly like me! No one can tie me down!”</p><p>Jooheon quirks his eyebrow, “This is no time to be talking about your kinks, Kyun,”</p><p>“Shut up. But back to our second date update, we have a Lee Hoseok on the other line. Hey Hoseok, what can we do you for? How do you know us? Who do you work for?”</p><p>Jooheon laughs at Changkyun’s sudden interrogation and joins in, “Yeah, who paid you to call us? Huh? <em>Huh</em>?”</p><p>Hoseok nervously laughs, “Umm, my friend listens to you guys and thought you might be able to help me track down a guy,”</p><p>“Ooooooohhh, well we are at your service, my good sir. Tell us the deets, tell us where you met, etcetera etcetera. The dirtier the better!” Changkyun says excitedly.</p><p>Wow, Changkyun sounds better on the phone, now that Hoseok was actually talking to him, even though it’s not exactly the way he wanted to be talking to the younger, but Hoseok will take what he can get, “Umm, well we’ve been friends for a while. His name’s Jimin, and he’s always been flirty. So I thought that it wasn’t any different. We met again at a club, accidentally, and ummm, one thing led to another? Then the next day he was gone and he hasn’t been answering my calls,”</p><p>Hoseok was glad that this was done over the phone, if Changkyun or Jooheon had seen his face, they’d call his bullshit of a lie on the get go. His friends have always told him that his face always gave him away, and apparently, according to Kihyun, he had a tell. Him stuttering over his words also didn’t help. Good thing that the duo just think of it as him being nervous about being on the air.</p><p>Jooheon laughs, “Ah the usual sex and go, eh?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yeah.”</p><p>Changkyun hums, “Well we’ll play a song and we can let you know what we think, okay? It sounds like a relatively normal date, so maybe you can think of things that might’ve gone bad, even though they may be small details,”</p><p>With that the radio plays Stay With Me by Sam Smith. It kind of gives Hoseok a breather to get the story together. Maybe he can make up how he kept flirting with other people that turned Jimin off in this imaginary scenario. Thinking back now, he should’ve just asked Hyunwoo for Changkyun’s number instead of going through this whole ordeal. A ping on his phone stops him from thinking too much, <em>Minhyuk</em>. There’s no doubt that the younger is listening to radio show because he’s getting spammed a million things at a time, both in his individual chat <em>and </em>in the group chat. Hoseok’s never gonna live this down and he’s already dreading all the questioning about to happen after this segment, whether it pays off or not.</p><p>“Alright, Hoseok, you still there man? Actually can I ask how old you be?” Jooheon asks.</p><p>“I’m 27,”</p><p>“You’re our hyung! Your voice is really pretty, so maybe if this don’t work out for you, I’ll give you my number as a consolation price!” Changkyun says. It’d be a lie if Hoseok didn’t smile at the suggestion, especially since that’s all he really wanted from this trouble.</p><p>Jooheon can be heard slapping Changkyun’s arm, “Stop flirting, Kyun. You’ll confuse the man,”</p><p>Changkyun shrugs, “I’m not flirting! Plus it can be another segment where he takes me out on a date and it can be called something like, ‘Do-Over’ or ‘Second Chance at Love’!”</p><p>Hoseok laughs and boldly shoots his shot, “Well maybe we could skip this whole thing and just go out then,”</p><p>Jooheon’s eyes bug out, “OH MY GOD, are you flirting <em>back</em> Mr. Lee Hoseok?”</p><p>But before Hoseok could respond, Jooheon just laughs, “You can’t see us right now, but Changkyun is shook. No one’s ever flirted back so I think his brain is currently not working. Changkyun, what the fuck, you’re so red!”</p><p>“O-o-ohh, I’m sorry,” Hoseok says naively.</p><p>“Don’t be. Just had a hard time accepting that someone would actually flirt back. But I like you. You’re very refreshing, Seokkie hyung,” Changkyun says, with the flirtation back in his voice. It seems like he’s fighting Hoseok for dominance at this point, and Hoseok’s stomach flutters at the thought.</p><p>“But before that, we actually have to call Jimin. And if it doesn’t work out, <em>I, </em>Lee Jooheon, will personally give you Changkyun’s number so I can say that I had something to do with his lack of a love life,” Jooheon says.</p><p>“Okay, sounds like a deal”</p><p>The station quiets down and after a couple of rings, Jimin answers.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Ah yes. Is this the Jimin that went out with a guy named Hoseok?” Changkyun asked.</p><p>Jimin pauses, “Umm, Hoseok hyung?”</p><p>Jooheon lights up, “Yeah! The one and only!”</p><p>It doesn’t seem like Jimin was about to answer, but before Jooheon or Changkyun can ask again, Jimin shyly says, “Well, to be honest with you, I didn’t think he would wanna go out with me again,”</p><p>It’s Hoseok’s turn to be confused. What the fuck was Jimin talking about? He didn’t let the younger know of his plan and at this point, Hoseok’s worried that he maybe should have at least given Jimin a heads up.</p><p>“What do you mean? Can you tell us what happened?” Changkyun asks.</p><p>“Well, Hoseok hyung and I met at the club and danced together. Well, more like grinded on each other? Then one thing led to another and honestly, I thought he was just in for a one night stand, because that’s how I usually am you know?” Jimin takes a deep breath, “But then he was really different. Like the sex was mind-blowing, <em>holy shit</em> but he was good company. Not a lot of people are very interested in my ummm, interests? But he was. But I remember drunkenly saying out loud how I sleep around very often, and I thought that broke the deal with him and I. That’s why I’m surprised that he would wanna go out with me again,”</p><p>“So you left the next day?” Changkyun asked.</p><p>“No, what the fuck. <em>He </em>left me the next day, sore <em>and</em> confused, I might add!” Jimin says indignantly.</p><p>Jooheon and Changkyun were practically confused and Hoseok is pretty sure that Jimin’s talking about a different Hoseok at this point because he’s never slept with the younger in his life. Hell he hasn’t even gone clubbing in years, unless Minhyuk tags him along. To be honest, their wedding reception is probably gonna be his redemption at his social life. Before he could interrupt and before this situation gets any worse, Jooheon intervenes, “Sooo, you weren’t the one that left? Because he told us that you left the next morning, and then wouldn’t answer any of his calls,”</p><p>Jimin bitterly laughs, “He called? That’s rich because I’ve never given him my number,”</p><p>“Okay so clearly, there’s a detail missing here,” Changkyun said, “Are we talking about the same Hoseok? <em>Lee Hoseok</em>?”</p><p>“No, I’m talking about a <em>Jung </em>Hoseok. Lee Hoseok is a co-worker of mine and no matter how many times I’d tap that, we’re better off friends,” Jimin says.</p><p>“Clearly there’s some misunderstanding here,” Jooheon says, “Hoseok hyung told us you guys met at a club, danced together, slept together, then you slipped away in the morning. He also says that he’s been calling you but you haven’t answered whatsoever,”</p><p>Jimin hums, “Well that sounds about right except the <em>Hoseok </em>I slept with, his last name was Jung, <em>and </em>he’s the one who left the next morning, not me.”</p><p>Hoseok’s practically sweating bullets at this point. He knew his stupidity would lead to a train wreck someday but he didn’t know that that day would be <em>today</em>. And what are the fucking odds that Park Jimin knows <em>two </em>Hoseoks and that Hoseok would be able to guess how they have met in order to make up this story just to talk to Changkyun. It was such a small probability but for some reason he could believe that his life was just like that. Hoseok was getting a headache at this point and his phone is <em>definitely </em>blowing up with missed messages and missed calls.</p><p>“So who’s <em>Lee </em>Hoseok?” Changkyun asks.</p><p>Jimin sighs, “He’s my co-worker! Beautiful man, and if he’d let me I would’ve given him the night of his life, but he’s not into one night stands,” he laughs, “But honestly, Hoseok hyung, the <em>Lee</em> one, is the nicest guy I’ve ever met. But I doubt he would do something like th—wait, what show are you calling from again?”</p><p>“Well our first time listener, I am the one and only Joobee and my partner in crime is the other only Im Changchang,”</p><p>“And together we are the one and only Jookyun radio!” Changkyun says, “The only radio show with no filter and have point zero percent listeners,”</p><p>Jimin laughs, “Oh my god, I can’t fucking believe this. Lee Hoseok, of all the things to do, he does this instead,”</p><p>Jooheon and Changkyun are confused, “Do what exactly?” Changkyun asks.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t go out with a Hoseok. Well I did, with a <em>Jung</em> Hoseok, not a <em>Lee </em>Hoseok. But <em>Lee </em>Hoseok is really into one of you, don’t know who though, but I remember he has reddish hair. I even saw him listening—intently— I might add, to your radio show,” Jimin says as Hoseok’s eyes bulge out of his head and before he could help it, he blurts out, “Shut the fuck up Jimin!”</p><p>Jimin just laughs harder, “I can’t believe you would do this hyung! If you wanted to go out, we could’ve done so! I could’ve even done everything you told this guys we did!”</p><p>Hoseok’s practically beet red at this point. He should’ve known that Jimin wouldn’t be so cooperative with Hoseok’s dumb plan, especially if he hasn’t even given the younger a heads up.</p><p>“Wa-wa-wait hol’ up, hol’ up,” Jooheon says, “So you’re saying that this whole second date update was all made up? That it never happened?”</p><p>Both Hoseok and Jimin confirm Jooheon’s question. Jimin adds, “So who’s the one with the red hair? Your voice isn’t all that deep and you introduced yourself as Joobee, so I’m guessing it’s Im Changchang?”</p><p>Jooheon dubs in a sound, <em>ding ding ding</em>. “You sir are the winner. What would you like for a prize?”</p><p>“Well for starters, maybe you can find me the right Hoseok?” Jimin asks hopefully.</p><p>Changkyun suddenly remembers, “Oh fuck. Hoseok hyung? You still on the line?”</p><p>Hoseok tries to figure out his options. Option 1, he could pretend that he’s hung up, but he’s pretty sure the radio show can tell if he did. Option 2, he could just laugh it off and say he got confused and that this was the wrong Jimin, but Jimin knows that he’s the only Jimin Hoseok knows. Option 3, he could just stay home and live there until he dies peacefully. Yeah, all the options seem to be terrible, so Hoseok swallows his pride, and meekly says hello.</p><p>“Hyung! You’re alive!” Jimin exaggeratedly says.</p><p>Jooheon laughs, “Care to explain hyung?”</p><p>“Not really?”</p><p>“Oooh ooh I will I will!” Jimin says, “Basically he’s into Im Changchangshi, you’re practically his type to a T. Honestly if I wasn’t so into Hoseok, the <em>Jung</em> Hoseok, I’d go after you, cutie,”</p><p>Hoseok grunts, “God, Jimin, will there ever be a day that you’d be able to keep it in your pants?”</p><p>Jimin pouts, “But it’s much entertaining this way hyung!”</p><p>“I am still so confused,” Changkyun says, “Basically all I’ve gotten from here is that Hoseok hyung made up the scenario but Jiminshi got confused because apparently there are <em>two </em>Hoseoks in his life.And the Hoseok hyung here wants to get in my pants?”</p><p>Jimin practically cackles and says yes at the same time that Hoseok says no.</p><p>Hoseok sighs, “Okay, so um—you’re really cute. I didn’t know how else to call, and I remember this segment and maybe if I make the email interesting, you’d pick me and I haven’t really thought that far ahead,”</p><p>Changkyun shakes his head, “You said that you’re friends with someone who listens to the show. Was that perhaps Hyunwoo hyung?”</p><p>Hoseok furrows his eyebrows, “Hyunwoo doesn’t really listen. It’s mainly Minhyuk—wait how did you figure that out?”</p><p>Jooheon tilts his head as if asking the same thing.</p><p>“Wow that hurts, I’ll message Nunu hyung and tell him I feel neglected. But I remember in his second date update, one of the reasons he thought he messed up with Ki hyung was because he talked too much about a gym friend named Hoseok. Are you that gym friend?” Changkyun says.</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>Jooheon gasps, “Oh my god, Kyun you’re a genius! I completely forgot! They always talk about you, hyung, but you’re never available whenever we come by!”</p><p>Hoseok laughs nervously, “Yeah most of the time they don’t let me know until last minute, and at that point, I’m practically lounging in my pjs and I don’t wanna go anywhere,”</p><p>Changkyun nods in agreement, “Yeah they don’t really plan well. Most of the time Jooheon and I have to rush in order to meet them at the time they tell us, but we like the company,”</p><p>Jimin interrupts, “Wait, hyung, you could’ve just asked for his number from Hyunwoo hyung then! Why the hell would you go through this trouble?”</p><p>“Huh, yeah you could’ve just asked any of them. They all have my number, even Hyungwon hyung,” Changkyun says</p><p>Jooheon adds, “And we’re going to their wedding later this year!”</p><p>“I guess this was all stupid, huh?” Hoseok sadly says.</p><p>“Kind of,” Jooheon chuckles.</p><p>“I kind of think it’s endearing,” Changkyun smiles shyly, and while both of them can’t currently see each other, Hoseok also has the same expression on his face.</p><p>“Welp, since Jimin clearly doesn’t wanna go out with this Hoseok hyung, Kyun, how about that consolation prize eh?” Jooheon asks.</p><p>Jimin interrupts, “Ooh-ooh Hoseok hyung is good with cheesy pick up lines! Hyung, hyung tell him one!”</p><p>“Ho-ho, Changkyun eats that shit up. Come on Hoseok, hyung, woo us,” Jooheon adds cheekily.</p><p>Hoseok laughs nervously, “Umm, my lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?”</p><p>Before Hoseok can freak out over what he said, which he’s sure will give him nightmares for days on end, in the form of Lee Minhyuk, Changkyun adds, “You just stole a Reese’s piece of my heart,”</p><p>Jooheon hoots, “Yeah you guys are meant for each other. Both fucking ridiculous,”</p><p>“Does that mean I get a date?” Hoseok asks hopefully.</p><p>Jooheon looks over at his friend as Changkyun smiles shyly, “You can’t see him right now but he’s blushing like a teenager,”</p><p>“Shut up. Yes, I’d like to go on a date,” Changkyun says.</p><p>Hoseok jumps up and down from joy and keeps thanking them, and once off the air, asked for Changkyun’s phone number.</p><p>“Umm guys? Does this mean you didn’t have <em>my</em> Hoseok?” Jimin asked.</p><p>“Sorry Jiminshi, no we don’t have his number. <em>But</em> there’s a single guy here that we know who’s a great catch!” Jooheon says.</p><p>“Ooooohhh okay, text me the number!” With that Jimin hangs up, leaving Changkyun defenseless over what’s about to come from Jooheon’s giddiness.</p><p>“Holy fuck, he’s a god, Kyun,” Jooheon says as he shows Changkyun a picture of who he assumes to be Hoseok. It was a group picture of all their friends, sans Jooheon and Changkyun, and only one face remains unknown, assuming that it must be Hoseok. Considering that his body is built and that he goes to the gym with Hyunwoo. Changkyun feels excited over the prospect of finally going out on a date, especially with someone who’s gone through all this trouble just for a date and a number when he could’ve taken the easy way out by asking his friends instead. Knowing that, it endeared Changkyun to no end.</p><p>Finally calming down from the adrenaline and all the jumping from excitement, Hoseok takes a deep breath and finally answers his phone. He grimaces at the dolphin noises and screaming that was coming from the other side. As Minhyuk asks him rapid fire questions along with Hyungwon who was currently making fun of him in the background, Hoseok tunes them out. He could care less as he smiles dopily at the wall. Because all he could think about was the date with a certain auburn haired beauty that had the power to make Hoseok feel this way, when they haven’t even met yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew that was a ride! It was longer than I had intended, but I hope y'all enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>